Written in our Scars
by Mattouw
Summary: AU : Quand Emma Swan arrive au Centre, elle est persuadée que rien ne changera jamais et que personne ne peut rien pour elle. De nature solitaire, fragile et réservée, elle a décidé que de toute façon elle ne voulait pas s'en sortir. Puis elle rencontre Killian Jones et ensemble, ces deux âmes brisées vont apprendre à guérir leurs blessures et à aimer de nouveau.


**Title : **Written in our Scars  
**Pairing : **Emma and Hook (Captain Swan)  
**Genres: **Romance & Hurt/Comfort (avec un peu de Angst)  
**Rating : **T.  
**Résumé : **AU : Quand Emma Swan arrive au Centre, elle est persuadée que rien ne changera jamais et que personne ne peut rien pour elle. De nature solitaire, fragile et réservée, elle a décidé que de toute façon elle ne voulait pas s'en sortir. Puis elle rencontre Killian Jones et ensemble, ces deux âmes brisées vont apprendre à guérir leurs blessures et à aimer de nouveau.  
**Disclaimer : **Ni Once Upon A Time, ni ses personnages ne sont ma propriété. Malheureusement :(  
**A/N : **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction en français ! ;) Je vous avais promis un AU, le voilà. Par contre, contrairement à ce que je pensais écrire, ça sera plutôt quelque de sombre, avec du angst comme annoncé dans le rating ! Je tiens à vous prévenir, cette fiction va aborder des sujets (je vais pas dire graves mais presque) "sensibles" comme l'anorexie, la dépression, l'addiction, etc... Sachez que je n'écris pas dessus à la légère ou que je sous-estime leur gravité.  
Le titre et l'histoire m'a été entièrement inspiré par la chanson de **P!nk** et **Nate Ruess** "**Just Give Me A Reason**" que je vous encourage à écouter ;)  
Une fois de plus, merci à ma formidable Beta-reader, **Camille** sans qui nous ne me liriez pas !  
Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**WRITTEN IN OUR SCARS  
****Chapitre 1 : Le Centre**

Le paysage défilait par la fenêtre de la voiture. Progressivement, ils quittaient la banlieue de Boston pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans la campagne. Les pavillons se faisaient de plus en plus rares, laissant place à de grands prés verts.

Emma, la tête reposant sur la vitre, posait sur le monde qui l'entourait un regard morne. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux blonds en un chignon lâche, laissant ainsi quelques mèches folles encadrer son visage. Elle savait que tout cela n'était que pour son bien, que c'était aussi dur pour elle que pour ses parents. Elle était consciente du sacrifice que cela représentait pour eux aussi, elle n'était pas idiote. Emma avait toujours eut le don de savoir quand les gens lui mentait, elle possédait cet étrange talent pour lire en eux. Et quand hier sa mère avait fermé sa valise, elle avait bien vu que derrière son sourire apparent, ses yeux pleuraient déjà le départ de sa fille.

Mary Margaret Swan, née Blanchard, jetait dans le rétroviseur des petits regards inquiets à la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air si triste et perdue. Son sweat de l'équipe de baseball de Boston -qui en vérité appartenait à son père- était bien trop grand pour elle et ne faisait qu'accentuer son extrême maigreur. Son teint pâle et les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux gris lui donnaient un air malade. Mary Margaret sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à nouveau, sa fille, sa petite fille... Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment n'avait-elle rien pu voir ?  
David, sentant la détresse de sa femme, avait lâché le volant de sa main droite pour la poser sur la cuisse de Mary Margaret. Celle-ci prit sa main dans le sienne, le remerciant d'un sourire. C'était dur pour lui aussi mais ils devaient rester forts, pour Emma.

Cette dernière se demandait quand ils allaient enfin arriver. La distance entre sa maison et leur lieu d'arrivée commençait à l'alarmer car plus elle serait loin de ses parents, plus leur visite se feraient rare, du moins c'était sa crainte. Heureusement, la voiture quitta enfin l'autoroute pour s'engager sur une petite route de campagne. La route devint un chemin caillouteux et, au bout de quelques kilomètres, Emma fit se profiler l'ombre de l'endroit où elle allait passer les prochains mois de sa vie. Au bout du chemin, un portail de fer forgé plutôt imposant marquait l'entrée de la propriété.

"Ils nous attendent, on dirait," remarqua David.

En effet, le portail était ouvert et il engagea la voiture dans l'allée de graviers. Emma leva la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça:  
Devant son regard ébahi se dressait un manoir. Un authentique manoir dont Emma songea immédiatement qu'il aurait mieux sa place en Angleterre. Malgré elle, elle sentit un léger sourire naître sur ses lèvres, elle avait l'impression de débarquer à Poudlard.

Sur les marches qui menaient à l'entrée du château se tenait une femme et un homme. La femme, en tailleur bleu foncé, descendit aussitôt pour accueillir Emma et ses parents, suivie de près par l'homme.  
La jeune fille soupira en détachant sa ceinture. Le lieu lui avait fait oublier qu'elle ne voulait pas être ici, qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Ses parents sortirent en premier et ce fut sa mère qui ouvrit sa portière. Une fois qu'Emma fut sortie, Mary Margaret passa un bras autour d'elle et l'entraîna à la rencontre du couple.

La première pensée d'Emma fut que la femme avait l'air d'une bonne soeur avec sa tenue sombre et ses cheveux plaqués en queue de cheval. L'homme derrière elle sourit doucement à la blonde, comme pour lui dire qu'il comprenait que c'était difficile pour elle mais que c'était pour son bien et ce genre de conneries. Emma resta de marbre, la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de sa pitié.

"Monsieur et Madame Swan ? Je suis l'infirmière supérieure, Mrs Blue." Dit-elle en tendant la main aux parents d'Emma.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil en entendant son nom de famille.

_Voilà qui expliquait le tailleur..._

Après leur avoir serré la main, elle se tourna vers leur fille :

"Tu dois être Emma je suppose..."

Emma ne dit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Elle n'était pas là pour devenir leur amie, elle ne voulait pas rester, elle voulait rentrer chez elle, à Boston, retrouver sa chambre, son lit, sa vie. Elle sentit la main de sa mère se crisper sur son épaule, signe de tension évidente. Elle le savait pourtant que tout cela n'était pas une punition, mais une chance de s'en sortir. Mais elle s'en moquait, elle ne voulait pas s'en sortir.

"Voici le Dr Hopper, c'est le psychiatre du centre."

L'infirmière désigna l'homme derrière elle : grand, maigre, des cheveux roux et un regard doux caché derrière la monture de ses lunettes.

"Enchanté, Emma."

Il lui tendit la main et la jeune fille fut étonnée qu'il s'adresse à elle directement. Elle lui la serra et dans ses yeux, elle ne vit ni pitié, ni intérêt purement médical de son cas. Seulement l'envie de la connaître et surtout, de l'aider. Mais Emma n'avait pas besoin d'aide et elle n'en voulait pas. Cela l'insupportait qu'on puisse penser qu'elle avait besoin d'aide car elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile qu'on devait materner.

Le Dr Hopper se présenta aussi à ses parents et Emma crut comprendre qu'ils s'étaient déjà parlé au téléphone. Sans doute pour parler d'elle. Elle ne chercha pas à s'intéresser à la conversation, sachant pertinemment que ça ne changerait rien. Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire de toute façon, ils avaient décidé de son sort dès que ses parents avaient pris contact avec le centre. L'infirmière supérieure les fit pénétrer dans le bâtiment, souhaitant continuer la conversation dans son bureau. Emma lui emboîta le pas, encadrée par ses parents. Elle ne fit guère attention à ce qui l'entourait, aux murs blancs et froids qui ne lui rappelait que trop bien l'hôpital.

Le bureau de Mrs Blue différait du reste du bâtiment : elle avait conservé le haut plafond et le papier peint défraîchi. Au centre trônait un bureau de bois verni, visiblement ancien. Emma et ses parents s'assirent en face de l'infirmière et du docteur.

La jeune fille ne prêta guère attention à la conversation mais elle remarqua les regards fréquents que le Dr Hopper lui portait. Elle les soutenait, impassible, ne laissant rien transparaître hormis le mur qu'elle avait construit autour d'elle pour se protéger. Elle n'était pas malade, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Sur le bureau de l'infirmière trônait une horloge dont le battement régulier des aiguilles était la seule chose à laquelle Emma prêtait véritablement attention. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit un bruissement de papier qu'elle jeta un regard curieux à ce qui se passait entre ses parents et l'infirmière. Celle-ci avait sorti une chemise en carton et déjà dessus trônait son nom au marqueur noir. Emma sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer en remarquant les papiers que ses parents étaient en train de remplir.

_Non, non, non. Impossible. Ils ne pouvaient pas, ils n'avaient pas le droit! _

Elle jeta à son père un regard effrayé, comme pour le supplier d'arrêter. Mais il se contenta de passer le dos de sa main sur sa joue, comme lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant et qu'elle se réveillait en pleurs la nuit à cause d'un cauchemar. En ce temps-là, le simple contact du dos de la main de son père contre sa joue baignée de larmes suffisait à l'apaiser. Mais Emma n'était plus une enfant et aujourd'hui elle avait l'impression qu'en signant ses papiers, ses parents se débarrassaient d'elle. Elle aurait voulu hurler, renverser le bureau et s'enfuir à tout jamais de cet horrible endroit mais son cri resta coincé dans sa gorge. Elle se contenta d'assister, impuissante, à ce qu'elle considérait comme un abandon pur et simple.

"Nous allons vous raccompagner à votre voiture." L'infirmière Blue brisa le silence qui suivit la signature des papiers. "Puis nous montrerons à Emma sa nouvelle chambre, mh ?"

"Nous... Nous ne restons pas ?" Mary Margaret haussa un sourcil, visiblement étonnée

"Nous pensons qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en prolongeant vos... Adieux," intervint le Dr Hopper. "Mais vous pourrez venir la voir ce week-end si vous le désirez."

"Bien, nous reviendrons donc samedi."

David parla d'une voix ferme, signifiant clairement que ce n'était pas négociable ; sa femme se joignit à lui en approuvant d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. L'infirmière supérieure leur adressa un sourire aimable se levant de sa chaise.

"Si vous voulez bien me suivre."

Ils firent le même chemin qu'à l'aller, mais Emma ne fit pas plus attention que la première fois à où elle allait. Elle aurait souhaité que le temps se fige, qu'ils n'atteignent jamais la voiture de ses parents. Elle ralentit sa marche, ses pas se faisant de plus en plus petits. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Emma ne pouvait ralentir la course du temps et ils finirent par arriver à la voiture de ses parents. Sa gorge se serra en observant son père descendre sa valise et, comme par réflexe nerveux, elle se mit à jouer avec les manches trop longues de son sweat.

Sa mère fut la première à lui dire au revoir, la serrant dans ses bras et la berçant comme une enfant. Mary Margaret caressait les longs cheveux blonds de sa fille et elle avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, Emma passait avant tout. David lui, déposa un simple baiser sur son front, lui promettant de venir la voir tous les week-ends. Puis ils partirent.

Et Emma resta là, entourée par l'infirmière et le psychiatre, suivant du regard ses parents qui s'éloignaient. Lorsque la voiture tourna et disparut derrière les arbres, le Dr Hopper ramassa la valise d'Emma, laissée à terre.

« Viens. On va te montrer ta chambre. »

La jeune fille ne dit rien et le suivit, remarquant à peine que cette fois-ci, ils empruntaient un vieil escalier de pierre blanche. Une fois au deuxième étage, ils traversèrent un couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une porte bleu pastel où quelqu'un avait collé plusieurs lettres visiblement tirées d'un magasine et qui formaient le prénom « _Ruby_ ». Le Dr Hopper toqua à la porte, sa main déjà sur la poignée.

« Ruby ? C'est le Dr Hopper, je peux entrer ? »

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître dans son embrasure une jeune fille. Elle avait l'air d'être un peu plus vieille qu'Emma, ce qui était encore renforcé par es lèvres rogues vifs assortis aux mèches qui contrastaient avec sa chevelure brune. Ses grands yeux verts étaient soulignés par un trait de liner se terminant en virgule et d'après sa tenue, Emma en conclut rapidement que ses couleurs préférées étaient le rouge et le noir- et qu'elle ne connaissait pas le froid.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous Doc' ? » demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la porte.

« Ruby, voici Emma Swan. » Le Dr Hopper se décala afin de laisser apparaître la blonde. « Elle va partager ta chambre, Emma.»

Ruby la jaugea du regard pendant quelques secondes et dut la trouver à son goût car un immense sourire fendit son visage, laissant apparaître une dentition aussi impressionnante que parfaite.

_Alors c'est ça un sourire Colgate…_

« Enchantée Emma, moi c'est Ruby Lucas ! » Dit-elle en lui tendant sa main.

« B-Bonjour.. » Répondit la blonde un peu plus timidement.

Elles se serrèrent la main sous le regard attentif du psychiatre et Emma sentait presque le sourire en coin qui devait se tracer sur ses lèvres à cet instant. La brune posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde et la rejoignit pour faire face au docteur.

« Vous pouvez y aller Doc', je m'occuperais d'elle. »

« Je-bien. » Il parut un peu décontenancé par l'aplomb de Ruby mais se contenta de tendre sa valise à Emma.

« Je vais laisser Ruby t'expliquer le fonctionnement du centre alors. On se voit au diner. »

Et sur ce, il laissa les deux jeunes filles. Ruby poussa Emma vers l'intérieur de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle. La pièce était plutôt grande, avec deux lits deux armoires et deux bureaux absolument identiques. Les murs blancs renforçaient le malaise d'Emma mais fort heureusement, Ruby avait accroché de multiples posters et photos dans ce qui devait être sa partie de la chambre. Des vieux groupes de rock côtoyaient des affiches de films rétro et des photographies de mode vintage. Le tout dans un parfait camaïeu de noir et de rouge.

Emma sourit doucement en posant sa valise sur son lit, avant de s'y laisser tomber elle-même. Au moins, sa « _colocataire_ » avait l'air excentrique mais plutôt gentille. Celle-ci se laissa tomber sur son propre lit en poussant un soupir exagéré. Elle s'y allongea, croisant ses bras derrière la tête avant de tourner son regard vers la blonde, parlant d'une voix étonnamment joyeuse.

« Bienvenue au Centre pour jeunes en difficulté de Storybrooke Emma Swan! »


End file.
